The Rebelled Angel
by Carmen-Rock 'n' Roll Queen
Summary: This fan fiction is actually a collaboration between a friend of mine - who is not on this site - and I. It's about Seth Clearwater and his imprint. It's been called "original" and "elaborated". We have put lots of details to it, so enjoy!


**This is a Seth Clearwater imprinting story that was started in August with a friend of mine; she is not on this site – BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT SHE WRITES IT WITH ME! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please review. **

**Part One - Beginnings**

**CHAPTER ONE – THE MOVE {Alexya's POV}** _Written by Carmen E_

July 7th. I'll never forget the day I felt a bone crushing pain, one worse than the one I suffered when I was ten.

'Alexya it's time!' Dad called from outside. The roar of his car was uncomfortable. I took a ragged breath and looked one last time at the empty house with the first trickling tears on my cheeks. I whipped them away quickly. It had finally hit me, I was moving away from the only place I called home. 'Goodbye' I whispered, my voice echoed in the empty space.

Goodbye memories, goodbye Mom, goodbye Anthony, goodbye Houston. Goodbye sun, goodbye Silver, goodbye Mariah, goodbye past...

Today I was moving to Forks, Washington. The rainiest and coldest place in the continental U.S. because my father, Frank, was offered a good job as a head surgeon at the local hospital and he couldn't resist the opportunity.

I tightened my grip on Pooh, Anthony's small brown teddy bear.

I turned my back on my past and walked with my chin held high to face my present and future: Forks.

I am fifteen and my life couldn't have been any worse.

I slammed the door of the red truck my dad owned and looked at him firmly 'Let's go.'

He smiled warmly but it never touched his eyes, he knew what I was going through. He backed away from my childhood's house, from my suffered past. I hoped that my future would be something better but I doubted it. Bad luck chased me everywhere I went.

At the airport, we went through the normal procedures except that this was a one way ticket, there was no turning back. Forks would be a new home, a home I'd have new memories in, better memories as Frank had put it.

On the plane flying to my eminent town, I didn't sleep, though it was a five hours flight. I looked out the window and at the changing weather when we reached our destined place. I let a gasp escape my lips. I smiled in anticipation. Raindrops were staining the thick glass of my window. I loved the rain and the cold.

The plane started descending and I prepared myself for the speed of the aircraft when it touched land, wet land.

Finally there: Seattle International Airport.

Frank had already bought a car the last time he visited Forks. He even got the house furnished and enrolled me into high school.

Ugh, high school. I absolutely did not want to be the new girl in school. I'd rather be invisible than the new girl. I couldn't handle the gossip that would probably scatter all around this small town. In fact, I already think – no I know – that they're aware of our arrival. Word spreads fast in towns where there were three thousand one hundred and twenty one people, well three thousand one hundred and twenty three now.

Thank god I had two months to settle in and get familiar with my surroundings, especially the people, before enduring a new torture.

The relief washed away when we were racing to the black BMW under the rain.

'Don't worry Lilia.' That was what everyone at home used to call me, Lilia; I liked it because it reminded me of flowers. I felt uneasy and homesick; I took calm slow deep breaths. Don't cry Alexya, not now. I reminded myself. 'You'll love the house, and Forks.' I doubted it; I just stared at the unending green nature passing by in a blur.

The rain became much more persistent, and I became much calmer. The sound of the drizzling raindrops on the car's rooftop above us was very relaxing.

I was fixing my eyes on the beautiful nature when I saw a blur in the woods. I straightened. Alert, I turned to Frank 'Did you see that?' my voice was frantic.

'See what, honey?' He took his eyes from the road to look at me with interest.

'Never mind' I slumped back on the seat and focused on the blurry green image.

The car slowed and turned into a brick driveway and in front of a two-storey white house. The forest grew from every way. I had no neighbors nearby. The first hint of civilization was situated around the corner and down the street.

Great, I thought to myself dryly.

Dad cut the engine and faced me. 'I have work, Al so here's the key.' He handed me the metal key in my white small hand. 'I'll help you carry the bags. The room upstairs to the right is yours and the other one is mine. You don't have to unpack my bag, just get familiar with the house and relax.'

I sighed, arguing was no longer useful. I got used to Frank bailing out on me for the hospital. I reminded myself that it was for a good cause. I wanted to be alone anyway. I sensed the tears that I've been holding back since five hours resurfacing and with more power this time. I swallowed the gulp in my throat forcefully. I kept my voice calm and serious. 'Will you be back early?'

'I don't know, Lilia. If I'm late, don't wait for me.' He paused with a smile then continued. 'Come on; let me help you with the bags.'

I got out of the car and opened the trunk. I had two small cases when Dad had only a big one. I grabbed my luggage and walked up the unsteady stairs of my new porch. I unlocked the door and stepped inside the manner.

I stood unmoving, my eyes sweeping the space. To my right, a glass dining table of four was centered in the room. Black and white photographs of all sizes were placed on each beige-colored wall.

To my left, a red leather couch with two flanking armchairs tinted in the same color stood. An oak-colored oval coffee table was centered between the red furniture. A plasma TV was bolted to the wall facing the couch. This was the living room, I concluded. Impressive, Frank had good taste.

A door was open and I could see a small round table with two simple chairs pushed to a window. I turned my gaze reluctantly to the wooden stairs built in the hall.

I climbed the steady steps silently with my baggage in hand. I faced two closed doors and opened the one Frank had pointed as mine.

The room was pink. I groaned. Frank knew how much I hated that color. I didn't have it in me to complain right now, I was missing Houston enormously. I threw my bags on my blood-red bed but didn't open them, not yet. I was afraid that if I started unpacking this would crush me. I just grabbed Pooh tightly and stared around me until I caught my drained reflection on the wall-length mirror.

My lavender eyes were swollen with exhaustion, my pitch black straight hair clung to my face, because it was wet. I had tinted my fringe flashy blue as a tribute to Adam Lambert. It always caught people off guard. I think they were intimidated by me. Surprisingly, I felt smug that I was the only one to have tinted my hair. I felt special. Ha! My navy t-shirt kissed my chest and shoulders because as my black pants did to my legs and my sneakers to my feet.

'Bye honey!' called Frank from downstairs before closing the door behind him. I sighed and detached my eyes from my pathetic look. I wanted to clear my head, breathe some fresh air so I decided to go take a walk into the strange woods. I didn't bother getting a coat. I wanted to feel the rain pour on my skin. I stepped in the kitchen but didn't stop. I continued till I was outside in the backyard. As soon as I stepped on the grass, I was immediately drenched with the rain's downpour.

I walked towards the immense trees. I wandered aimlessly for the perfect spot to sit on.

The soil beneath my feet was muddy, the smell of pine trees was overpowering. I felt tired but I kept going, leaving sight of my house but I made sure that I was going on a straight path so that I'd know where to get back to when I'm calmed and had cleared my head.

Exhausted, I stopped and looked around me. I found a small rock under a tree and went to sit on it.

As soon as I was under the tree's safety, all my feelings of pain hit me with much power. This time, I let my tears fall. I hid my face between my hands while I sobbed quietly for the ache that's been tormenting me for the past five hours.

I didn't want to be here; I wanted to be back in Houston with Mariah – my best friend, and I wanted to be in the ranch again, taking care of Silver, my white horse.

I wanted to be near Mom and Anthony but I wasn't, I couldn't.

I was in Forks, the silence seemed too disturbing, and my quiet sobs echoed in the forest.

I bit my tongue, I shouldn't make any noise. If anyone heard me, they'd think that I've been hurt or something bad had happened.

I was hurt, and something bad did happen to me. I was taken away from the only place I called refuge; I've been brought to this town forcefully. I wish I had never told Dad that I was happy for him. I knew that he wouldn't have moved to Forks without my acceptance. But I wanted him to be happy, so I let him take me away from Houston. It was my fault I was here.

I heard movements coming from a bush in front of me, my head snapped up to the noise. I started hyperventilating, this couldn't be good. I held my breath and pressed my legs to myself. I shrunk to the tree. Maybe the person won't notice me.

He emerged from the bush.

The boy, or should I say man, was tan skinned and wore only shorts. It was freezing; I myself was shaking from the cold. His chest was wet and perfectly structured. I trailed my eyes to his abs. One word popped in my head: Wow.

The stranger's hair was cropped short and dark. He didn't seem to notice me yet, he was looking at the dirt. I exhaled quietly.

'Humph' I heard him huff.

He froze when our eyes met.


End file.
